Team Fire Shadow
by Fear Z Deadpool
Summary: ( Full Summary inside )
1. Chapter 1

**Fear Z Deadpool here with a new story i am excited to do. This will take place in the world of Absolute duo and this story was inspired by a good friend of mine who likes anime just as much as me.( you know who you are) Hint Hint undead King.**

 **So ill only do the disclaimers like this once in the story. Naruto/Absolute Duo is owned by Kisimoto/ the creators of absolute duo. I dont own any of the characters but the story its self is all my idea.**

 **Summary:** All his life he thought he was looked down upon and beaten for a mistake he didn't want or had a say in. When Sakuya stops the villagers from killing the child and instead brings him back with them and adopts him as her own and a bunny teacher added to the mix. All it takes is a leap of faith and a true heart, And a weapon born from his soul and will to protect what is precious. Watch as our blonde hero attends a school while causing the most Chaos he can. One things for sure school life will never be dull.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Fear Z Deadpool bringing you the first chapter of my new story. The first part might be a little dark but i wont keep it the for long. So to kick it off it will start when he was 5 and the village was beating him and tried to kill him. But a strange helps him instead and raise him as their own._**

 ** _Fear Z Deadpool: Ok Every one ready_**

 ** _Naruto: Yeah im pumped Belive It_**

 ** _Strange: I may actually like this_**

 ** _Fear Z Deadpool: I hope i love the show_**

 ** _Stranger: Well im glad then lets go i wont to tear shit up._**

 ** _Fear Z Deadpool: ok fine_**

 ** _Stranger: Alright yeah_**

 ** _Naruto: She scares the crap out of me_**

 ** _Fear Z Deadpool: Me too_**

 **Chapter** 1

It was nice calm breezy night. The shop all were close it was peaceful if not for a scream of angry villages running after a kid. If one looked the kid looked to be around five. Had blonde hair and three lines on his face that looked like whiskers. He wore what looked like rags this was know as Naruto Uzumaki A.K.A the nine tails jinchuriki. Now if a normal person saw this they might have stepped in but they knew who the kid was and what he had in side. One of the villagers yelled out. _"The demon went in the alley get him"_. Then another yelled out. " _Lets finish what the fourth stared"._ Naruto was scared beyond his little mind so he did the only thing he could. He layed down and covered his head and waited for the beatings to start, then he would heal and this would began all over again the next night. If one looked at him the would see. A boy with a bone sticking out of his shoulder and a large gash on his side.

As they got closer they began to punch, Stab And beat the child while he layed there and crying wait for it to stop. But this only made them try harder till one stepped up and tried to set him on fire with a heated pipe. Naruto layed there and thought. " I just had to go and get hungry". _"I am gonna die then this hell will stop and maybe i could find peace"._ As the villager with the heated pipe came closer he was halted by a Kill intent so deep it felt like the nine tails attack 13 years ago. The villagers turn to the alley entente to see a strange with a black cloak with a sword. The stranger began." _What the hell are you people doing to that poor child'_ The villages look at each other than began

" i dont think you get it that anit no child its a demon. The strange look back between both and spoke." _Ha ha if you think hes a demon then you are some stupid people"._ Before they could respond the cloaked person charged forth and sliced them in half. Naruto saw this and thought." are they going to kill me". As he tried to crawl away the stranger saw this and slowly walked up and picked him up. Before he could responded they tapped him on the head and he was out like a light. The person there pointed her sword a ignited al the bodies turning them to ash. The stranger let down their hood and with a snap of the fingers they were in golfed by a portal leaving no trace they were there.

Not even a minute later the hokage and a squad of anbu arrived to the slaughter. As he observed them they came across a night cap the hokage knew too well. He held it and started to weep for the loss of not only a kid he thought of as his own but the child of a father who sacrificed everything for this village. As he stood there he thought. " _Im so sorry Minato and Kushina i thought i could protect your son but these villagers killed him and i let you down"._ Not even a moment later a villager shows up and says the one thing that sent the hokage in a rage. " Hey guys am i late to start beating the Kuuybi Brat". As soon as he saw this the man got ran through with the monkey staff of sarutobi. The next day he had a council meeting and memorial service for naruto and announced his heritage. The village was in an uproar that the killed the fourths child.

 _ **In the world of Absolute Duo**_

A portal just opened and the stranger lifts and carries him to a building that just happens to be a school. They lay him down on the couch and waits for him to wake up while thinking why they did what they did.

 _ **FLASHBACK 30 Minutes ago**_

A portal opens in the middle of the forest out steps a girl if one looked at her they would think she was a goth.( I dont know how tall she is but ill just wing it ) The girl in question was 5'8 weighed 152 lbs she wore a black maid looking out fit with two ribbons in her hair. The reason she was here was she sensed a powerful force that would be perfect for her school. Sakuya walked till she arrived at a pair of huge wooden doors. Now if this was any other person the might have turned a walked away but she was on a mission and wouldn't back down till she completed it. As Sakuya walk the village she saw a few grown ups run to a alley. Now normally she would just ignore it but the power she sensed was coming their. So to her surprise when she saw a child get beaten by a group of adults. This didn't set right with her. She was a cold person but even she had a soul. Granted she doesn't show it much. And with that she killed them all and decide to take this child with her.

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

As she broke out off her train of thought the child stired. After a few blinks he said." _Where am i_ ". He didn't expect an answer. Sakuya spoke up." _Well you are finally awake. how are you feeling and i have much to discuss with you"._ naruto sat there and thought did this chick save me just so she could kill me herself then he spoke. " _Are you going to kill me if so let me say one last prayer okay_ ". as he got on his hands and began. She was stunned that he thought she wanted to kill him. She snapped out of her thought then began. " _Hey kid what's your name. Also im not gonna kill you and i have a deal i want to discuss with you ok"._

If he was confused earlier then he was jaw dropping now not only did this girl not want him dead but wanted to discuss something with him so he decided to bite. Im Naruto Uzumaki He said as he sat down and let her began." _Ok im Sakuya Tsukumo". I want to know if you have any family, she said with a calculating stare"_. Naruto thought why but said no and didn't miss the smile from Sakuya. The next thing she said left him speechless. Well sakuya began. _" Will you become my son and go to my school."_ Naruto was speechless he even pinched himself. he responded by asking why. Sakuya sat there and thought before responding. " _I saw the villager beating on you and thought if i had a kid that i would never do this. And by the looks of your cloths you are an orphan too"._ Naruto was so happy for two reasons. One he got a mom and two that she care so much for him so he jumped at the idea. But before he could respond the door opened to a person she thought had bad timing.

The woman that just entered was wearing a maid outfit with a nice rack that was easily a High C Low D cup. The woman was know as Rito Tsukimi.

 ** _Ok thats a wrap on the first chapter hope you guys liked it if so leave a review_**

 ** _Fear Z Deadpool: That was a good start_**

 ** _Naruto: Its new so year_**

 ** _Sakuya: I never thought i could be a parent but ill give it a try_**

 ** _Rito: He he I get a little brother who is also a fox yay_**

 ** _Naruto/Sakuya: Facepalms_**

 ** _Naruto: I cant wait to see my soul weapon_**

 ** _Sakuya: Me too i just hope the real Deadpool doesn't show up_**

 ** _The Merc With The Mouth enters_**

 ** _Deadpool: you rang "hey where the fuck is my chimichanga Fear Z Deadpool"._**

 ** _Fear Z Deadpool: Hey deadpool wolverine was here and just ate it._**

 ** _Deadpool gasps then leaves._**

 ** _Fear Z Deadpool: who said his name_**

 ** _Naruto points to Sakuya_**

 ** _Sakuya: hey what about respecting your mom_**

 ** _Naruto: Sorry im more scared of fear because of he is the author and a crazy Psychopath to those who oppose him_**

 ** _Fear Z Deadpool: that's right and dont forget it_**

 ** _Fear Z Deadpool: Ok well hope you guys like it and i will cya later_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fear Z Deadpool here im back with a new this one we will have a flashback for when naruto goes to comicon in Akiba. with that being said lets begin.**

 **Fear Z Deadpool: Ok Naruto,Sakuya,Rito you both ready**

 **Naruto: yes i am**

 **Sakuya: Nods**

 **Rito: you bet and i look so cute**

 **everyone face palms**

 **Fear Z Deadpool: what am i going to do with that chick**

 **Chapter 2 A new family**

 **FLASHBACK 10 MINS**

Rito was on her way to see sakuya but a sigh stopped her. In the distance she saw sakuya carrying a kid she would be lying if she said she wasn't interested so she followed her and stopped in front of her office. She put her ear to the door to her the conversation in play. As she listen she thought." _Wow this is the first time Sakuya has ever showed emotions let alone kindness to anyone"._ A smile on her face meant it was time for an entrance. She stood up raised her leg and kicked the doors open severing them off the hinges.

* * *

FLASHBACK ENDS

Sakuya and naruto looked up to she Rito both had two different thoughts. Naruto was thinking that she had a nice intro all it needed was some fireworks or explosives and it would be perfect. Sakuya thought she had horrible timing and why had she interrupted her meeting with her new son. They never got to continue till Rito spoke up." _Hey there sakuya who is the shrimp"._ Hoping to get a reaction and she did. Naruto jumped up and retorted not liking to be called shrimp." **You have room to talk you rabbit skimpy prude"**. Rito and Sakuya were both stunned not believing this kid had the balls to say that let alone with no fear in his voice. Rito responded." _Oh_ My _God i love this kid"._ Rito walks up and hugs him while asking if the kid was her son or something sakuya nods then explains what transpired 4 hours ago in another world. The next thing that shocked her was Rito asked if she could be his sister sakuya nodded and asked if they were hungry. Naruto asked if they had ramen. Sakuya asked why little did she know it would haunt her. naruto's haired shadowed his face and thus the rant was on."Well ramen is the food of the gods, it was put on this earth cause no mere man or woman could handle its brothy flavor. Men would grow envy just to sample it. only those who have dove in its noodly goodness will comprehend its raidenice".

Sakuya thought why did she ask while Rito thought he was a joy to have around. After a few moments Sakuya and Rito thought and decided to take him cloths shopping and to get some lunch

* * *

One train ride later and they ended up in Akiba.( I dont know some mall names so sorry) They walked till they got to a mall little did they know they were being followed. They went to a cloths shop that was mostly womans but had guys cloths too as soon as they entered the stop grew quite as people stopped to look at them. The Trio thought it was weird but when a female clerk walked up and asked them a question it went down hill."Excuse me you three but can i pet your friends face". sakuya and Rito thought it was a strange request but agreed little did they know the error of their mistake. as she did naruto was fidgeting and asked her to stop but it was too late. She rubbed it then a sound was heard. naruto pured like a cat. All the females in the store stopped and yelled AW SO CUTE and began hugging and squeezing him even Rito was creeped out much to Sakuya's dismay.

After getting her son back and finding cloths they stopped at a pizza place much to Naruto's delight. Sakuya and Rito stood there looking at his new cloths and couldn't be happier with it. He now sat there with a lime green shirt with a skull/dragon with a orange leaf swirl on the back. His pants now were dark camo and a pair of black and orange sneaker tops. the thing that topped it off was a small curved show he had on his back. When the trio got done the all decide to go to a comic convention mostly cause he didnt know what it was.

* * *

When they arrived they were led to a huge room. Naruto was in aw becuase so many people were there. the thing that caught his attention was a crowd that was fighting over which universe was better. The two were the D.C. fans and Marvel fans. someone had the nerve to say DC Sucks Marvel is better. At that moment somebody ask to repeat what they heard, Now naruto being him didnt know what he was saying but repeated it in a louder voice." He said DC sucks Marvel is better". he sat there Sakuya and Rito where god smacked at what he just did and they grabbed him and ran little did they know that outburst started a riot that put three guys in the hospital.

On the way back to the train a group of street three street thugs stopped them. Now normally they would just kill them to put a end to it but sakuya had an idea, why not see what narutos blaze. As she was thinking this naruto was also trying to find away out of this. But suddenly an image came to his skull and he uttered two words with out thinking. "Blaze On". In a Quick burst of light he summoned a weapon that was so unique .( I know but i thought this might give you guys something to look forward to) In a flash of not even two minutes the thugs were on the ground with there skin melted to the bone. Both Rito and Sakuya had the same thought " _My Naruto-chan is a bonifide badass"/_

* * *

 **Fear Z Deadpool here this is where ill end the chapter. I thought i did a good job and yes i plan on Rito being a big sister to naruto but a bitch to others. Also the next chapter will start with a time skip a few months before the entrance ceremony. As for his blaze well i thought his blaze should be a collaboration since it will be just as unorthodox as his title in the leaf granted by kakashi hatake.( Number One Knuckleheaded Surprise prankster from Hell).**

 **Fear Z Deadpool: well now sakuya did you learn your lesson**

 **Sakuya: YOU A FUCKING MONSTER HOW DARE YOU SIT THERE AND MAKE ME WATCH THAT HORROR SHOW.**

 **Fear Z Deadpool: thx guy and lee here is a town that wishes to learn about the power of youth**

 **guy/lee leaves shouting about youth**

 **Fear Z Deadpool: Well i hope you learn to not summon him again with thought my approval**

 **Sakuya: What all i said was hope the real deadpool dosent show up**

 **Sakuya goes wide eye and starts to run/ Enters Deadpool**

 **Deadpool: oh yeah baby with hottie called me**

 **Fear Z Deadpool: Wade i told you that if i call you ill have a plate of chimichangas here.**

 **Deadpool: oopps i forgot hey readers look forward to the next chapter my buddy her is awsome**

 **Fear Z Deadpool: Like he said cya next time**

 **Shoots taco cannon at wade**


End file.
